


Open Book, Open Mind

by noveltea



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-18
Updated: 2010-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noveltea/pseuds/noveltea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott was silent, standing watch at the window, his mind an open book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Book, Open Mind

Scott was silent, standing watch at the window, his mind an open book.

But he was wise to the ways of telepathy, and the open book was merely superfluous thoughts that were of little consequence to him at that moment. His true thoughts were buried deeper, far deeper than a cursory glance into his mind would allow Emma to see. She would have to dig deeper, and he'd know for sure.

He never called her on it though. It was almost as though he trusted her to do the right thing, even if it went against everything in his nature.

She came up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist; a romantic gesture by her standards. A human response, normally to give comfort, but their intimacies were skewed and they certainly didn't behave like a normal couple.

Even when he had every reason to hate her, to cast her out, he'd taken her in, and that was no small thing to Emma, even if she would never say it. He let her into his mind without protest, with absolute faith that she would not try to destroy him. Given her track record, it was not something that he could have rationalised to anyone else. To them, she was a danger, an enemy living amongst them.

Pressing her check against his back, she could feel his heartbeat.

Steady, even.

In control.


End file.
